RHMG 2nd Wedding Anniversary And 24th Birthday Party
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya And Riley Celebrate Their 2nd Wedding Anniversary And Riley's 24th Birthday


It was Maya and Riley's 2nd Wedding Anniversary and Riley's 24th Birthday. They had decided to host a sleepover, just like they had done for their Bridal Shower. Everyone attending worked for Minkus International, which everyone simply called Minkii.

The event was being held in Maya and Riley's Condo, with an extra sleeping area in Smackle's Condo across the hall. The two Condos at the end of the hall were vacant so they just left their front doors open for the rest of the night. The building was owned by Minkii and had full Security via Cameras and People so everyone was safe.

The suggested gifts were a bottle of champagne. Minkii was paying for everything else. Each lady handed their gift bottle to Smackle as they arrived. Aubrey, Katy, and Topanga were the last to arrive. When the ladies arrived, they were directed to Smackle's Condo where they changed into their sleep attire. Then everyone came back to Maya and Riley to meet everyone else and start with snacks and champagne.

Attending the party were: Aubrey Macavoy, Topanga's Paralegal and Executive Assistant; Ava Morganstern, Auggie's wife-to-be and Maya's Administrative Assistant at the Rilaya Arts and News Building; Darby Walker and her wife Sarah Carpenter, who both worked as Administrative Assistants; Donna Evans and her wife Francine Jordon, who provided both security and transportation for Maya and Riley; Francesca Lee and her wife Nikki Argota were both Registered Nurses at the Minkii company clinic. They are the two high school senior girls, along with Thor, that had put the Rilaya Group into the hole at Abigail Adams; Katy Hunter, Maya's mother, and Shawn's wife. She was the general manager of Topang's, which had grown from a bakery to a coffeehouse-type restaurant, which Minkii bought from Topanga when Topanga became Minkii Chief Legal Officer. Kerri Abelson, Maya and Riley's best friend who got out-of-touch with them when she moved across the street, was now Riley's Copy Editor for her Rilaya National LGBTQ Newspaper; Morgan Matthews, Cory's sister, and Riley's aunt, came up from Philadelphia and was to discuss creating a Rilaya National LGBTQ News Bureau while she was in New York City.

Unlike the bridal shower, these ladies celebrated by drinking champagne and playing strip games. Within an hour, everyone was topless, including Maya and Riley. Smackle clapped and got everyone's attention: "Today is Maya and Riley's 2nd Wedding Anniversary and it is also Riley's 24th Birthday. She raised the flute and wished them both: "Happy Anniversary Maya and Riley. And Happy Birthday Riley!" Everyone raised their flute and repeated what Smackle had said. Smackle continued: "Ladies, please present your personal presents to them!" Suddenly all of the ladies moved to Maya and Riley and stripped them both completely, even their high heels and put them on one of the sofas, with their butts sticking out. Then, with Maya and Riley teasingly looking shocked, Smackle turned toward the open front door: "Ladies, may I now introduce _Senor Assman_!" Suddenly in the open front door, a tall man wearing only a mask, a cape tied around his neck, and a small g-string type ball sack, entered the room.

He moved over to Maya and Riley and knelt down at the sofa. He then proceeded to spread their ass cheeks and rim their asses. Alternating between the two. He used his fingers and his tongue to go deep into their butt holes and continued rimming them until they both had awesome orgasms in front of everyone. They both collapsed on the sofa and gasped and moaned for the next ten minutes.

_Senor Assman_ then moved to another sofa and pointed to two of the ladies, and motioned to have them brought over and placed in position on the other sofa. He then did exactly the same to these ladies, until they had awesome orgasms. And he just continued to do this until every lady in attendance, except Smackle, had orgasmed. Smackle then escorted _Senor_ _Assman_ out of the Condo.

Everyone really enjoyed this sleepover!


End file.
